


A Visitor

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Tears streamed down the Sewer King's face after he remembered visiting his mother's grave a few months ago.





	A Visitor

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Tears streamed down the Sewer King's face after he remembered visiting his mother's grave a few months ago. He remembered Gotham City's barren streets. The barren cemetery. Past tears near his mother's grave marker. Footsteps in the sewer caused him to gasp. His mother's spirit's arms wrapped around him. Visiting.

 

THE END


End file.
